A Taste Of The Future
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: Just as the title says. There is more than Naruto involved. It's like a preview of some of my stuff.


**Hello everybody out there and thanks for tuning into this special broadcast straight from me, the Lord of the Lumps, Lumpeyeone (same as my PSN account). Now many of you out there have probably been wondering what I've been up to for the past month. The simple answer is I've been acting like a kid and running away from an annoying situation at home. You see as an unemployed twenty-something year old like me, I've been living at my dad's house with his evil bitch of a girlfriend who pretty much wants me kicked out of the house. So after I got fed up with all her bitching, I sought refuge at my Aunt's house and I left all of my in-progress chapters on the computer in my room that has no Internet access so it's going to be awhile before a few of the fan favorite stories can be updated because I'm avoiding that place like the plague. I'm also currently using Microsoft Office Word 2007 on this instead of Open Office like the rest of my work. I'd like to apologize to everyone for the wait. Now I won't just leave all of you hanging out to dry without some form of sustenance except some lame ass apology, so I decided to throw together this little teaser of sorts. It's just a few excerpts from ongoing and future stories with everything subject to change. The story name is first with chapter name second. Complain or thank later okay?**

**FATE'S BINDING CHAINS: FINAL BATTLES-SIDE A (XION, UXUKI, NAMINE)**

"HA! I thought I would be better than this. Are you even trying to survive?" Uxuki slowly pushed himself up from the floor of the golden arena. He took note of the damage his opponent's last strike caused. The smoky wisps of darkness slowly drifted off his form._"I won't survive another blast like that."_ He turns his gaze to his opponent as finally stands once more. Darkened, spiky blonde hair as opposed to Uxuki's faded and combed back blonde. His eyes red with slit pupils that sparkled with insanity as opposed to Uxuki's faded emotionless blue. The three darkened whiskers marks on each cheek, extended canines and clawed fingers giving him a demonic appearance. The shroud of chaotic red energy and torn clothing that once resembled an orange track suit further proved the true identity of his foe. _"I'm fighting another me. Not just that, but the first time paradox to be created for that madman Xehanort's plan."_ "What, you just gonna stand there all day? At least make this fun for me. One sided fights are such a bore if the prey doesn't fight back."

"Whether I win or lose, I am destined to die. To lament my fate is such a morbid thought." Uxuki's eyes closed a fraction.

"Who gives a fuck about thinking!? All you need in this world is power. You grab more and more power and crush everything against you. It's survival of the fittest and I'm standing at the top of the food chain, baby!" The demonic shroud flared with his words.

"Regardless of any beliefs we hold. I need to take you out. You're the final piece of the puzzle. Once you're gone everything will return to its' proper place. Everything that doesn't belong will be erased." Uxuki points to the demonic blonde. Said blonde gives an evil smirk before replying.

"Just like you." Uxuki nods to sentence. "And just like those little wenches following you around like lost puppies." Uxuki faltered at his words. "Oh? You actually thought they'd stay behind with your time hopping friend? You're even dumber than Konoha thought I was. After everything you did for them, there wasn't any way they'd stay out of this. They'll be erased from existence, just like you. Just like everyone stupid enough to jump outside of the timeline without a way back in." The arena shakes beneath them. The demonic blonde swings his arms open. "Feel that? Even now the world's trying to take us out."

Uxuki was having his own thoughts on the matter. _"They followed me here? But why would they? They were safer with The Doctor. The TARDIS would have protected them."_ The Demon shrouded Naruto noticed his line of thought and laughed. Uxuki cast a glare at his psychotic time twin. "Why don't you do that thinking you're so fond of. When someone is removed from the timeline, everything they've ever done, every action they took, is erased as well. What does that mean for your companions if you go bye-bye?" _"NO!"_ "Oh, yes!" The demon Naruto draws his thumb across his throat. "They go right along with you. Along with every connection you've made on your stupid little trip through time."

"_Everything will be erased."_

"_Come back anytime you guys. You're all honorary members of the S.O.S Brigade. So you better visit soon because you have duties to perform." Haruhi._

The quake begins to increase in strength.

"_You got mad moves dude. We need to hang sometime. Stop by the Garage whenever. We'll have pizza and throw up some major tags." Yo-Yo._

"What is going on?" Demon Naruto questioned himself.

"_You saved my friends so that makes you friends to me. I may not be able to help you out with whatever your doing but you'll always be welcome here so be sure to visit ok." Kite._

Black and purple lighting bolts course over Uxuki's form as the quake continues to grow in strength.

"_I wish we could part on better terms but what's going to happen to you, to us, if you succeed? I don't want to lose you again, not after you finally forgave me. I know it's selfish but I'll always love you, so please, all of you, come back safely!" Hinata._

The tremors force Demon Naruto to fall to his knees. "You have this much strength? You weren't anywhere near this level against Nagato. WHAT ARE YOU?"

"_I've never had so much freedom before. I've always been someone else's puppet for as long as I can remember but thanks to you and Xion I finally have a life of my own. That's one debt I promise to repay, no matter what .Because now I have all the time in the world to do it. Thank You Uxuki." Namine._

The Darkness flowing off of Uxuki slows to a halt. The cuts on his body stop healing and blood slowly flows out.

"_You're the only one to ask me something like that. And the only one who's ever seen through to the real me. I'm always expected to be the happy idiot. I'm never invited to anything. No one ever wanted to know how my day was. Nobody asked if I was okay with all of this. Why do I have to be the hero? Why am I the key that connects everything? I'm only fifteen! How am I expected to save the entire universe? I'm just one person. I can't handle all this shit on my own."_

"_I wouldn't trust anyone else with such a task."_

"_Well you must see something I don't."_

"_I see a hero with a trial he needs to face."_

"_This hero just wants to get away from all of this."_

"_A hero doesn't fight for himself. A hero fights to save the innocent and protect those close to him. Or are your friends not worth protecting?"_

"_They're worth everything."_

"_Then stand and fight."_

"_Thanks, Uxuki." Sora._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself."

"_I feel complete around you. When you're not there, I feel so empty. I think this is love but I don't actually know what it's like to feel that. I just know that every second I spend around you is paradise. I want to spend every moment I can with you. Even if you never feel the same way about me, I'll be content to stand beside you and looks towards the future." Xion._

" I am Uxuki, Fate's Binding Chain. Feel the crushing weight of despair." The quake suddenly stops as a crushing weight envelops the arena. Uxuki stares down his demon self with determination shining in his eyes. Demon Naruto becomes furious from this turn of events.

"You show me despair? Despair!? ME DESPAIR!?" The demonic chakra explodes upward becoming column of light. "The only one of us who will be despairing…" The column bursts open to reveal Naruto in his four-tailed state. **"…will be you just before I exterminate every last atom of your being!"** The four-tailed Naruto lunges at Uxuki, only to be met with an axe kick with enough force to leave him in a crater. Uxuki thwarts his attempts to stand with his boot pressed to Demon Naruto's head. Demon Naruto attempts to impale Uxuki with his tails, his rage growing when he sees the coat empty. A fifth tail sprouts as he spots his prey across the arena.

"You'll need to be faster than that."

"**OUTRUN THIS!"** Naruto brings the tips of tails forward and opens his jaw wide. A sphere of blood and chakra forms before him. The large sphere radiating destruction then shrinks and is swallowed by Five-Tailed Naruto.

"I don't have to outrun it. I just have to redirect it." Uxuki speeds forward with black and purple lightning creating a gauntlet on his right arm.

**[GOBI NO BIJUUDAMA]**

**[LARIAT]**

The energy beam slices upwards through the edge of the arena, redirected via Uxuki's attack hitting Five-Tailed Naruto just below his jaw and forcing his head upward.

"**Guess what."**

"Huh?"

**[TAIL LASER]** Uxuki's last second dodge saves his life but not without a price.

"Fucking Hell! Why is always the left arm?"

"**Because your mother was a whore who left you on the orphanage doorstep so she could get it up the ass from random strangers for rent!"**

"You realize that since we're technically the same person from along two different timelines that my mother is the same as yours due to the fact our original and personal timelines didn't split until the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, right?"

"**I STAND BY WHAT I SAID DAMMIT!"**

"Normally I'd keep poking at you so your rage can telegraph your moves for me but I'm on a tight schedule."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What can you possibly do now? You're down one arm and your trick won't work anymore."**

"Oh?"

"**Don't pretend you don't know. You're manipulating the gravity of the entire arena. That's why you didn't dodge. If you had, my attack woud've dispersed your gravity field. You think you're all that, but you're not!"**

"It's not a trick, it's a setup." The weight in the arena converges on Uxuki with black and purple lightning nearly hiding him from sight. "I can't afford to hold back anymore."

"**What?"** Through the gaps in the lightning chains can be seen slowly wrapping around Uxuki's form and even making a false arm. A final surge of lightning crafts the chains into a suit of plate armor. The black segmented chest plates separated by the top of the Nobody symbol which made up the stomach of the armor, the greaves and bracers or the armor also taking the symbols form. He lacked any form of shoulder armor or helm. Chains flowed from the armor's back and circled around Uxuki as he entered a relaxed fighting stance.

"They're all waiting for me and I don't plan to let my friends down. So if you're going to stand in my way, I'll beat you up and down the block dattebayo!"

"**UGH! That annoying verbal tick again? How pathetic you've become in your last moments."**

"You're annoying." The demonic Naruto paused. "If you have time to talk, then you've got time to fight."

"**You're actually right about something."** Another tail joins the previous five and a skeleton like armor forms from the demonic chakra.

"If you don't go all out, you go down like a bitch."

"**Truly words to live by."**

They charge towards each other, Uxuki willing the chains around him into spears as Six Tailed Naruto pounces like a feral beast.

**THE LEGENDARY PKKER, THE BLACK MOON: SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER**

"You want me to what?" Ichigo gave his signature scowl as he spoke. It transitioned quite well to his character.

"I want you to enter the Battle Royal event CC Corp is hosting later this month." The busty redhead repeated herself. She continues speaking with a wave of her hand. "Besides, didn't you say that you owe me for getting you into The World? I thought a man kept his promises."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said that, Alkaid." His glare was met with an annoyed look.

"What did you expect? You're a level 53 Adept Rogue who only plays solo and you've never had a Game Over or PK problems. I want to see what you can do."

"Of course you do." Now she was glaring at him.

"I'm just upset, okay." She admitted. She gazes into the reflective surface of a nearby shop window. "We haven't spoken or seen each other in eight years. What happened to us? You and me and Tatsuki used to be so close. We trained at the dojo and played in the park. We even ate ice cream together and slept over at each other's houses. Then it was like you guys just started ignoring me."

"I'm sorry, Alkaid. I don't know what I can do to prove it but I didn't want to leave you alone. You and Tatsuki were my best friends growing up." She turned to him with hurt in her eyes.

"Then why is it that the first decent conversation I get to have with you is in a freaking online game?"

"My mother died that year." Alkaid gains a shocked look before it's quickly replaced with sadness.

"I didn't know." She drops her head and crosses her arms. A hand on her shoulder brings her gaze up to see Ichigo with a small smile.

"It's okay."

She shakes her head. "No it isn't. I'm your friend. I should have noticed and been there for you. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." Ichigo's smile grew a little and he drew his friend's PC into a hug.

"Thank you Alkaid." Despite the fact that it was their Characters in the game and not actually them, both she and her character had blushes on their faces.

"I-It's n-no problem, Ichigo." Ichigo releases the hug with a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it?"

"I could have sworn there was something special happening today." He cups his chin in mock thought.

"Huh?" She cocks an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, there's something different today."

"Yeah right, today is just as boring as yesterday and tomorrow will be the same. Nothing ever changes around here." Alkaid scoffs out.

"Never thought I would hear a girl say her own birthday is boring." She looks at him with slight surprise.

"You actually remembered? You never remember stuff like that."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." He bites back, pretending to be insulted.

"You'd forget to eat if people didn't tell you when. I'm surprised you remember to breathe sometimes." Ichigo allowed a smirk to grace his face.

"This is coming from the girl who took three weeks to ride a bike with training wheels on it."

"What was that!?" She was openly glaring at him. His smirk only grew.

"Didn't your parents spend that first week trying to stop you from sitting on the seat backwards?"

"You bastard, don't bring up stuff like that!"

"Oh yeah, I got you some things."

"What?"

"I got you some things for your birthday. You know, presents."

"You didn't have to do anything."

"I'd be a shitty friend if I didn't." He holds his hand out with his palm up and a green sparkle appears in his hand. "Here you go."

"What is it?" Alkaid wasn't filled with confidence despite her friends smile.

"Just take it already." She hesitantly reaches forward and takes the item. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a weapon.

"WHOA!" She pulled out her newly equipped twin blades and gave a few experimental swings.

"I knew you'd like them." She stares him straight in the eye with a huge grin on her face.

"Where did you even get these?"

"They're called Dorje Hatchet. They were a prize for some bounty hunter quest I took a while back. I figured if you were still aiming to be an arena emperor then you would need a decent set of swords."

"So what's the other present?"

"It was sent to you in the mail in a box which is locked by a password that is coincidently the date we met." Alkaid's suddenly blank eyes letting Ichigo know Chika was currently putting the code in. He even heard a small squeal which made him smirk even more. Alkaid's eyes lit up as Chika rejoined the game and she jumped into Ichigo's arms.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOU!" Ichigo smiled at his friend's excitement. She wouldn't abandon him like the others just because he didn't have his spiritual powers anymore. Even if she learned that he used to be a Soul Reaper he knew she would stay his friend. Come to think of it his sisters were beginning to pull away from him too. _"I know Karin can see ghosts but Yuzu shouldn't have any reason to be involved. Is she sick or something?"_ Captain Ichigo 'Clueless' Kurosaki, reporting for duty, sir.

"Hey, Alkaid." She cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"If you're available this weekend, I can rent out the Karakura Rec Center and we can throw you a party."

"I'd like that."

"Sooooo, Saturday?"

"I'll be there." Ichigo gave his friend one last smile before logging out.

"Shit." He says spotting the clock. "I better get home before Yuzu gets worried."

**TAKERU'S NIGHTMARE: SASUKE ROUND 2**

"You think you're better than me? I'm an Uchiha! I am the elite of the elite and I will not lose to idiots like you!" His eyes shifted to their Mangekyo Sharingan form with three intersecting ellipses as his rage increased.

"I thought he was under orders to bring us in alive?" Daisuke asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"NO ONE ORDERS AN UCHIHA!" Sasuke roared as a pillar of black fire erupted around him.

"Splendid work Daisuke-san, you made him angry."

"I don't see you helping any Ken!"

"Um, guys? We kind of have a bigger issue here." Takeru directs their curious stares by pointing at the black flames. The three chosen children watch blaze become a giant skeletal warrior.

"Oh, come on! How many powers does this guy have? I call hax. That has got to be cheating." Daisuke angrily states.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND YET? THIS IS WHAT BEING AN UCHIHA REALLY MEANS."

"That you're ridiculously overpowered to the point it just isn't fair with a whiny emo faggot/superiority complex?"

"I'll admit it. I never thought I would ever hear you talk like that Ken."

"I never imagined it either Takeru-san."

"You dare to call me a whiny emo?"

"So you're not denying your homosexuality? Well I'm suddenly straight. This pathetic piece of human refuse has ruined it for me."

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"We don't even know what he can do like this and you two are still insulting him?" Daisuke had a sweat drop from his friends casual conversation.

"Those flames are as black as his soul." A voice behind Takeru softly speaks.

"Patamon!" Takeru removes the bag from his back to check on his Digimon partner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but his energy is so dark." Patamon flies from the bag and lands before Takeru. "It's even worse than the Dark Ocean. It's like something is corrupting him."

"Do you think it's controlling him?"

"It's possible. Takeru, I want to save him."

"You can do that?"

"Not like this. Angemon and HolyAngemon don't have enough power either."

"What are we, chopped liver? We can take this guy. Right, Ken?"

"I agree with Daisuke-san on this one, Takeru-san. While Seraphimon would be a most welcome addition to our forces, Paildramon should suffice for this fight."

"Yeah, so sit back and let us handle this." At that the two teens pulled out their modified D-Terminals and held them up to their Digivices. "Kuchiyose V-mon."

"Kuchiyose Wormmon." Their respective partners appear in a flash of light from the D-Terminals.

"It's okay Daisuke, we heard everything." The blue Child (Rookie) level Digimon gave his human partner a Good Guy pose.

"Are you sure we shouldn't help Takeru and Patamon with their plan Ken-kun?" Wormmon did not share V-mon's confidence.

"It will be fine Wormmon." Ken assured his partner.

"So that's it, huh? You're gonna do the same thing those stupid bitches in Japan did and combine those little freaks together." The Uchiha let out a psychotic laugh. "That's not going to work on me a second time!" Sasuke's Susanoo forms a bow gun on its left arm and a katana in its right hand. "I'm not going to give you the time to do anything fancy. I'm killing you all here and now!" Susanoo raised its sword high.

"Shit! Daisuke, Ken, move!" Takeru shouted just a second too late. The sword kicked up a cloud of dust on impact. Takeru's blood ran cold as he waited for the smoke to clear, absently noting Sasuke was also quiet. Finally the dust settled and Takeru let out a sigh of relief when he saw the black flame covered sword stuck at the top of a sand dome.

"I apologize for not arriving sooner Takeru-san." The speaker appeared in a sand sunshin. The red haired teen with dark circles around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his head turned to Takeru.

"Kazekage-dono! I thought you couldn't help us."

"Former Kazekage, I resigned from the position to come here. What Konoha has been doing is wrong and will only bring more war to the continent and the world. For the good of all, they must be stopped. The elders of Suna are too afraid to speak out let alone act against Konoha. I made a vow to protect the people of my village and if I must abandon my home to do so, then I will do so without hesitation." Gaara's sand pushes Susanoo's katana back.

"Protect your people?" Sasuke sneers at the former Kazekage. "Getting in my way just makes you another enemy. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to wipe that pathetic village out myself. Congratulations, you've marked the entire population of Suna for death."

"That is only if you leave here alive Sasuke. You are an insignificant insect belittling the Uchiha clan name by simply existing. I'd be doing them a favor to end your disgusting life."

"V-mon Evolve to XV-mon!"

"Wormmon Evolve to Stingmon!"

"You again?" The Uchiha sneered. "I told you that I'm not letting you combine!"

**TRUE SAFETY AND ABSOLUTE PEACE, THE MESSENGER: FALLOUT, LET'S MEET IN THREE YEARS**

Naruto refused to let himself scream from the pain. The poison seeping from the arrow in his leg was destroying his nerves in the most painful way possible. Even if they managed to get him immediate medical attention, he would lose the use of his left leg. There was simply too much damage to fix, even if they had someone of Tsunade's skill. As it stood, every jolt through the speeding wagon brought a wince to his face. He was so going to hate this.

"Rose." The Assassin Trainee nearly jumped from her robes. This was the first time her fellow blonde had ever spoken to her.

"Y-yes?" Naruto propped himself on his elbows to look her in the eye.

"I need you to trust me and not freak out."

"Okay, I won't freak out." Her half committed answer drew a glare from The Messenger.

"No. I need you to swear to me on your sister's anal virginity that you won't freak out." Naruto told her in a dead serious tone.

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Catalina looked back at her passengers with a slight shock. "You aren't swearing over anything sexual about me."

"Deal."

"Rose!" Catalina was openly glaring at her sister.

"Oh come on sis, it's not like I'm actually going to freak out or anything." Rose dismissed her elder sisters concern with a wave of her hand.

"That's not the point. You can't just include other people in something like that without their consent."

"Ladies!" Naruto's shout draws the sisters' attention back to him.

"Sorry." Both sisters look a little ashamed as they apologize.

"Okay Rose." Catalina returns her eyes to the road as Naruto speaks.

"Yes."

"I need you to cut my leg off." Rose's mouth hung open. _"3, 2, 1."_

"WHAT!"

"What the Fuck? Rose!" Catalina was once again glaring at her sister.

"Sorry Catalina. I thought I could handle it." Between the pain of his dying nerves and the bickering of the sisters Naruto was officially annoyed.

"Both of you shut up!" They hurriedly looked away from his furious gaze.

"Why would you want your leg cut off?" Catalina visibly flinched from her sisters' question.

"I don't WANT to cut it off but the poison is still spreading. Cutting my leg off will keep it from affecting the rest of my body and KILL me." Anger and sarcasm blended together as his patience ran thin.

"I can't."

"Then give me the god damned knife and I'll do it myself!" The pure rage seeping into his words was frightening the trainee.

"No!" She looked completely horrified.

"_Am I pushing too strongly?"_ Naruto questioned.

"Rose, just do it." Catalina's words surprisingly calmed Naruto down.

"What? Sister! How can you agree with this?"

"He's right Rose. We have no way to remove the poison without hurting ourselves. Amputating his leg is the only option we have available."

"_That's a half assed explanation to hide what she really thinks. Did she see right through me?"_ Naruto wondered to himself. _"Doesn't matter."_

"I would appreciate it if a decision was made BEFORE I passed out from extreme physical pain. Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

"Then get up here and take the reins! I'll do it myself."

"Yes sister." Naruto watched as the girls traded places. Catalina looked towards him with sad eyes as she drew her sword from her back. No words were spoken as she raised her blade. THUNK. Naruto openly stared at the stump where his left leg was once attached. He barely registered Catalina was speaking to him, he didn't noticed as she shook his shoulder, he didn't notice the growing concern and worry in her voice as his vision blurred. His last conscious thought before passing out from shock. _"I thought that would hurt more."_


End file.
